


Momma or Daddy?

by Raptorcloak



Series: Bleach2G [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichiku has begun to speak but will he say Momma or Daddy first? Read to find out! Oneshot! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma or Daddy?

Hello, fellas! This is my third bleach fanfic and my second one featuring Ichiku ,Rangiku and Ichigo's son from my story Sleep, who in this story is a few months older. Enjoy this short oneshot, reviewers!

Summary: Rangiku and Ichigo's son has started to talk. The question to them is which of their names will he say first. Momma or Daddy.? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of their characters.

* * *

 

"Rangiku." Ichigo said as Rangiku looked up from her magazine.

"Yes, Ichigo?" she answered.

"I was just wondering what Ichiku's first word will be" he said as he looked at his one-year old son play with a small green ball.

"I'll bet he's going to say Momma" smiled Rangiku.

"Why's that?" said Ichigo as he ruffled Ichiku's mixed hair, making the little boy do a bubbly laugh.

"Because I carried for nine straight months and I'm sure he understand our bond because of that"

"But, Rangiku, you said he felt like he was barely in there"

"Well, maybe. But watch this." Rangiku said as she went into the kitchen and came back out with a sippie cup filled with milk.

"Oh, Ichiku, sweetie." trilled Rangiku as she kneeled to her son with the sippie cup. Ichiku turned his attention away from the ball and to the sippie cup, to which he opened and closed his small hands at.

"Ichiku, can you say Milk? Hmmmm? M-I-L-K?" asked Rangiku to Ichiku as he studied his mother's lips and struggled to copy her words.

"M-i-l-c. Milc." said Ichiku, who continued to reach for the cup.

"Eh, close enough" Rangiku said as she sat Ichiku in her lap and gave him the cup.

"Let's see if he can say our names" Ichigo suggested.

"Okay. Ichiku." Rangiku said as he turned his attention away from drinking the cup and he looked at her.

"Can you say Momma, Ichiku? M-O-M-M-A.?"

Ichiku took his lips from the cup and again looked his mother's mouth.

"Milc" said Ichiku.

"No, sweetie. Momma"

"Milc" Ichiku said again and Rangiku sighed and said "I guess this means it's too early for him to talk" with a depressed look on her face.

Ichiku noticed his mother's expression and hated to see anyone he knew looking sad, especially his parents. So, he put down his sippie cup and hugged Rangiku while she stroked his hair.

"Momma" chirped Ichiku, which made Ichigo and Rangiku's eyes bulge out their heads.

"Ichi-Ichigo, did you hear that?" Rangiku said.

"Yeah, I did" Ichigo gasped out of excitment.

"Ichiku, can you say Momma again?" asked Rangiku.

"Momma. Wheewwwwwww" said Ichiku as his mother quickly stood up and hugged him tightly. Since he enjoyed being hugged by her, he didn't complain even though his cheeks turned red.

"Take it easy, you're going to squish him" Ichigo cautioned and Rangiku loosed her hug on their son and kissed his nose.

"That's my boy. Can you say daddy, too?"

"Ichidaddy" said the boy, which made his father raise an eye in confusion.

"No, no, son. D-A-D-D-Y. Try it" Ichigo said to Ichiku.

"Ichidaddy" Ichiku answered.

"I give up. said Ichigo.

Ichiku and Rangiku giggled at Ichigo, who had no idea he was being called "number one daddy" by Ichiku.

* * *

 

Well, there's the second appearance of Ichiku. The whole "Because I carried him for nine months" rangiku said earlier is credited to Solar Crystal Angel from Fanfiction, who gave me the idea. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!


End file.
